Minecraft - A Forgotten Tale!
by The Gold-Clad Miner
Summary: Read as Cooper explores through Minecraft! In a crash, Cooper arrives in Minecraftia and has no idea where he is.


_I was bored one day so I decided to write this for you guys, I will be trying to upload a chapter a week. Sometimes it will be sooner, sometimes later. NOW QUIT READING THIS RUBBISH AND GET TO THE ACTUAL STORY! :p_

**Chapter 1 – An Abnormal Entrance**

Cooper sat in his car, drumming his long, thin fingers on the steering wheel. He had been driving for over three quarters of an hour and he was still an extremely long way away from where he needed to go. The traffic lights began to change. First orange, then... Cooper sat, his foot on the accelerator for when they would show green. He waited and waited but it just didn't come. Cooper could hear lots of different horns from the drivers behind him so he just smiled. They wanted him to set off, but they didn't want him to set off at that speed…

Cooper lost control, he set off and flew forward, the speedometer constantly climbing. His Ford Mustang's engine roared like a lion and people gazed at it, transfixed. He was tearing along unbelievably fast and he shot past the speed camera, causing an unimaginably fast chase between the police and the 14 year old Cooper.

Within five minutes, he had left the officers in the dust and had exploded through the gates and was there, panting, at the race track. Worn out, he wiped the sweat from his face and, once he had

caught his breath, flicked a small lever. As the roof folded back, he let all of the windows down and prepared to go through open top racing heaven, illegal racing heaven.

He set off and began to drive, the inner child breaking free. He knew that if he was ever caught, he would be screwed. His mum didn't even know that he could drive. It was rare that he got a chance to do this, his mother always thought that he sat there doing homework.

Cooper began to focus and he began to fly, swinging the tail out a bit too far to be safe. He didn't worry about it though, he had never span off before. He pulled into the hairpin and instantly flew into a wide arc, the tail flying around. Cooper removed his foot from the brakes and began to accelerate to pull the tail back in. As he accelerated, he realised that something was wrong because the tail wasn't pulling back in. He began to panic and do everything he could think of but no use. The car span and the back left wheel got caught in a small crevice and the car was thrown into the air! Screaming in panic, Cooper fought for the seat belt and only just clipped himself in time. The track flew beneath him as the car came back to the ground. It flipped and the car landed, spinning, on its nose. This uneven landing made the car spin off again but this time it reached the road! The upside-down car went hurtling into the motorway while Cooper threw his head down to avoid it landing on the road. As he collided with all of the cars, everyone was calling 999 and were screaming at the devastation. A lorry that had avoided the main destruction skidded into the Mustang and flattened it along with Cooper.

Cooper woke and could hardly breathe, he couldn't see or hear or smell. He could only feel the tumultuous pain. The pain was overwhelming and Cooper fell forward, unconscious.

The next time he woke, the pain was gone and he could see, he could smell the oak trees and feel the wind in his face. He did not know where he was or how he had got there. Cooper was pale, all the time he seemed to spend in-front of his array of 27-inch iMacs had seemed to bleach what little colour he had out of his face. This pale look matched his abnormally slender physique. He was about 2.3m tall and had always had a menacing prodigy aura which had helped at his old school because that school was known for bullying. But that world was gone, he was here on these everlasting plains with only a mountain and a river to be seen on the Brunswick green abyss. He looked up into the beautiful azure sky and saw the golden sun high in the sky, it was about noon. Just to be sure, Cooper looked down at his watch to see that it was smashed. He shook his fist in frustration, that was the super expensive watch he was bought for his birthday, but that was in the past.

Cooper turned around to see a spider squirming along, a colossal 2 metre wide and 40 centimetre high spider with long, glowing antennae looming in front of it.

"Monsters", Cooper spoke to himself in a hushed voice for he was worried that the 'thing' would hear, "and something tells me that there will be quite a few when it gets to night". Worried that his suspicions may be correct, Cooper hurried on with preparing shelter. He ran over to a tree and began to punch it, hard. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. On the fourth punch, Cooper began to hear a cracking sound so he instinctively dived to his left, just avoiding the falling tree. As the tree landed, it exploded into millions of small chunks. Cooper began to collect them up, dropping them into his backpack which he had grabbed during the crash. He upturned the bag and heard clanking as all of the items fell out. He began to drop the chunks of wood into the backpack.

It took about five minutes to collect all of the wood that he needed. About half way through his collection, Cooper had picked up a wad of thick string and slipped it into the backpack because he was sure that he would need it later on. Cooper looked up to see that sun was almost gone. Slipping the backpack back on, Cooper looked around to see a range of monsters appearing all around him, they were surrounding him, creeping towards him. He was trapped!

_Hey Guys! If you enjoyed this chapter, maybe consider giving a Fav or a Like. If there is something you really liked or something that you think that I should try to do next time, try to write a review on that. Thx!_


End file.
